The recent image processing apparatuses such as multi-functional products (MFP) are capable of performing various processing such as copying, printing, and transmitting image data through a network. In order to perform specific processing requested by a user, the image processing apparatuses scan an original document into scanned image data having a data format specific to the requested processing, and perform the requested processing or a subsequent processing that follows the requested processing using image data converted from the scanned image data having the specific data format. This technique of generating scanned image data having a data format specific to the requested processing tends to degrade quality of the converted image data that is used for performing the subsequent processing. Further, this tends to increase overall processing time required for data conversion, especially in case of processing the subsequent processing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-73895 describes an image processing apparatus, which scans an original document into scanned image data and stores the scanned image data in a memory. The image processing apparatus further converts the scanned image data to respectively generate image data for plotter output and image data for network distribution. For example, assuming that the scanned image data is to be output through a plotter and distributed through a network, the image processing apparatus converts the scanned image data to have a data format suitable for plotter output such as in CMYK, and outputs the converted image data through the plotter. The image processing apparatus further converts the scanned image data to have a data format suitable for network distribution such as in PDF, TIFF, or JPEG, and distributes the converted image data through the network.
While the above-described image processing apparatus may simplify a memory structure for sequentially processing various requests, it still requires the image processing apparatus to convert the scanned image data obtained from the memory to have a data format specific to each requested processing, thus increasing the processing time for executing the subsequent processing.